whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Pierre Gedou
Pierre Gedou was a ghoul of Toreador Justicar Madame Guil in the late 1990s, widely known as her hatchetman. Through the years, he perfected the art of murder and death. Rumor had it that he would bury vampires alive after he drained all of their blood, leaving them there to rot and go mad. His fate is unknown. Biography Once a poor farmer in rural France, Pierre had a reasonably warm and clean home. He was happy and had a loving family. This all changed when he turned 22. The winter that year was quite harsh and there was already widespread famine that hit many small villages. Pierre lost both his wife and son to fever. He knew that it was the cold and the hunger that had weakened them. He became despondent as he felt he had failed them, murdered them, because he could not provide for them. He had been unable to find work. While on his way to bury his wife and child, he was met on the road by Duke Manette, who owned the land and all its inhabitants by feudal law. The duke's carriage crowded the road and there was only enough room for one carriage. The Duke's coachman demanded that Pierre pull to the side. Since there was no room to do so, Pierre had to get down off his cart and force his nag to back up. Due to the freezing weather, by the time Pierre managed to find a place to pull to the side, his feet, clad only in the remnants of what once had been shoes, had lost all feeling. His family was buried in a pauper's mass grave. By the time Pierre had covered his loved ones in enough lye to keep them from stinking until the grave could be closed, his feet had frostbite. By the time Pierre had four toes amputated, his hatred for Duke Manette was immense. Pierre gathered up what there was of his possessions and headed to Paris. He hoped to find work, but the poverty of the city far exceeded that of his native village. Pierre's hatred of the nobility grew with leaps and bounds. He ended up a beggar on the streets until the came. It was during this tumultuous time that Pierre found his purpose. He joined the ranks of the Federalists and became a ferocious killer. Though he was not noteworthy during the Revolution, his skills as an executioner attracted the Toreador Justicar Madame Guil. She made him a ghoul and set him on a path against the true nobles of the world, the Kindred. He was a spy and a tool to watch others. He would watch the faces of the crowd when he used the guillotine and see who was joyful and who was grieving. As it was a crime to grieve for those under the machine, Madame Guil was able to uncover and prosecute her enemies. Appearance A short, squat little man, Pierre resembles nothing more than a toad. His clothes are always unkempt and his hair is always a mess. His fingernails are never cut and they are almost always caked with blood. He leaves his hands bloody for as long as possible to get this effect. He is still missing his toes and he sometimes does not wear shoes, showing off this gruesome deformity. Character Sheet Pierre Gedou, The Killer Clan: Ghoul Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Deviant Apparent Age: Late 20s Physical: Strength 5, Dexterity 4, Stamina 5 Social: Charisma 2, Manipulation 1, Appearance 1 Mental: Perception 3, Intelligence 2, Wits 4 Talents: Brawl 5, Dodge 3, Intimidation 4, Streetwise 3 Skills: Firearms 4, Melee 5, Stealth 4 Knowledges: Politics 2 Disciplines: Celerity 1, Potence 1, Fortitude 1 Backgrounds: Mentor 5 (Madame Guil), Resources 2, Status 1 Virtues: Conscience 1, Self-Control 1, Courage 4 Morality: Humanity 2 Willpower: 6 References * Category:Ghoul (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character